horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Xanarchy
'''Total Xanarchy '(stylized in uppercase) is the debut album of American rapper Lil Xan. It features guest appearances from Charli XCX, YG, Rae Sremmurd, Yo Gotti, 2 Chainz, Rich the Kid and Steven Cannon. The album got very low ratings and negative reviews from critics and listeners alike. It charted #10 on the US Billboard 200. History The record was supposed to be titled ''No Love and it was originally scheduled to be released on March 17, 2018, but it was delayed. On March 15, 2018, the album's cover art and release date was revealed via Xan's Instagram story. Track Listing All tracks written by Diego Leanos, Adrian Bruesch, Miguel Curtidor, Dilip Vankatesh, Tauheed Epps, Ronald Spencer Jr., Matthew Day, Steven Scruggs, Larry Griffin Jr., Maurice Nichols, Joshua Brennan, Christopher Allen, Robert Mandell, Khalif Brown, Aaquil Brown, Matthaus Fetti, Keenon Jackson, Jonathan Martinez, Aris Ray, Maxime Picard, Clément Picard, Joseph Mount, Boraz de Jong and Thomas Wesley Pentz. Personnel Why It Sucks # The album has almost no good songs. # All the songs are very similar and not in a good way because all of them are bad. # On this project Lil Xan proves he can mumble to the point we almost can't understand what he's saying # There are awful songs on here like "The Man" and "Wake Up" that can be considered for the worst song by Lil Xan. # There is no good lyrical content from Xan as all he does for some songs is repeat words over and over again, similar to another SoundCloud rapper's lyrical content. # The album cover is awful and laughably bad. # The music videos for this album are just as awful as the album cover, especially the music videos for Wake Up and The Man. # The album also features Charli XCX's worst performance. # In some songs he rips off other artists like in "Diamonds" where he rips off the late XXXTentacion's flow as well as Playobi Carti's rapping voice and "Far" where he rips off Post Malone's singing style and lyrics. # The album is the fourth worst album of 2018 after Wendy's We Beefin mixtape, DJ Akademiks/LIl Ak's Clout Chaser EP and Tom MacDonald's Deathreats on Album Of The Year. #This album is just an embarrassment to Lil Xan's career. #Xan's delivery is very lazy on this album. #Anthony Fantano gave it a NOT GOOD and put it at number 2 on his "Worst Albums of the Decade" list. Redeeming Qualities # Most of the features are decent. # The production on most of the songs is good. # Shine Hard is a decent song (however it's mostly because Rae Sremmurd take up most of the song with Xan barely appearing on the song). Color Blind is also not that bad (but similar to Shine Hard, it's mostly good because of Diplo instead of Xan). Reception Total Xanarchy was met with mixed to negative reviews from music critics. At Metacritic, the record has a score of 49 out of 100 based on 7 critics. Luke Morgan Britton of NME gave it a 2 out of 5 stars. Ben Beaumont-Thomas of The Guardian also gave it a 2 out of 5 stars and gave credit to the tracks containing strong hooks and "fine gothic production", but criticized Xan for ripping off XXXTentacion's style in "Diamonds" and Post Malone's in "Far". Meaghan Garvey of Pitchfork gave it a 4.7 out of 10, saying overall about Xan, "On his debut album, the standard-bearer of the sad-rap movement refuses to reveal much in the way of emotion at all, aside from a kind sullen, conflicted defiance." Maxwell Cavaseno of HotNewHipHop gave the record a 40%. Scott Glaysher of XXL gave the album an L (3 out of 5). Anthony Fantano of The Needle Drop gave it a NOT GOOD rating which is the lowest rating on his channel. Chart Performance Music Videos Lil Xan - Slingshot Lil Xan - Betrayed (Dir. by @ ColeBennett ) Lil Xan - Far (Dir. by @ ColeBennett ) Lil Xan - Wake Up (Dir. by @ ColeBennett ) Lil Xan - The Man ft. $teven Cannon Diplo - Color Blind (feat. Lil Xan) (Official Music Video) Lil Xan - Deceived (Official Video) Lil Xan & Charli XCX - Moonlight (Official Video) Category:Albums Category:Hip Hop/Rap Albums Category:Mumble Rap Albums Category:Lil Xan Albums Category:Albums that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Albums with bad cover art Category:2018 Category:Albums reviewed by Anthony Fantano Category:Awful Moments in Music History